My New Boss
by crazylanie97
Summary: The reason why I am here is because I needed a job. He gave me a job. I gave him my secret, he saved me. I fell in love with the vampire. I fell in love with my boss. Can he save me from myself now?


I have a craving…to write. Not just to write some story but to ship Eric and Sookie. I love them together. So here!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SOOKIE STACKHOUSE CHARACTERS CHARLAINE HARRIS DOES AND SHE IS SO AMAZING AND CREATIVE AND I LOVE HER!

WARNING: SOOKIE/ERIC NOT FOR BILL FANS! WEAK SOOKIE(I don't like that she always has to be strong…I mean I myself hate being so strong all the time)…LEMONS, DO NOT FOLLOW THE BOOKS BUT MIGHT HAVE SPOILERS, ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE LANGUAGE 17+ FIGHTING AND THE USUAL VAMPIRE THINGS

SUMMARY: Read and make your own while you read ;)

One

I cannot believe what I am about to do. If it wasn't for the fact that bills needed to be paid and food needed to be placed on the table, I would not be here. In front of me are at least twenty different women all wanting the one spot available. The qualifications said the person must have had bar experience, be friendly to all humans and vampires, be able serve drinks and blood, clean, lift heavy items, be a women, and work all night. The only qualification most of the women here had was there gender. They believed that would be enough for them to be hired. Though as the line went, faster than expected, it seemed that was not enough. All of them left without the job. As I neared the office, my heart beat faster. What would I do if I didn't get the job? I really needed it. I didn't mind working for vampires, that was not an issue, the reason why I did not want to be here is because my disability. I know I will not be able to hold my shield all night…But I have to. I took a deep breath as my turn arrived. The beautiful lady looks me over and smiles a fangy smile before ushering me in. I hold on to my shield tightly as I enter the office. To my surprise…she does not follow me. As I walked in, peace fills me. It is unlike anything! I look around and my eyes landed on the man…no…not a man, something so much more. His long blonde silky hair frames his face, making him look like a man you would only see in Viking movies. His face was one of the Gods, it was so beautiful it hurt to look at it. Then I met his gaze. I saw the sea in them, so calming and beautiful. I could not look away.

"Hello." He said quietly, breaking me of my trance. I realized I was staring and blushed. I looked down, took a deeper breath and peaked up.

"Hello…" I said shyly. I looked back down and started play with my bracelet. It was the most precious thing to me…my Gran gave it to me before her death.

"Miss Stackhouse?" He asked. I looked up a little to see him reading off a paper. "It says here you worked for a bar before… Merlotte's Bar and Grill in Bon Temps?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said looking up a little.

"Now why are you not working there still? I see that your old boss, Sam, said 'she is the best if you need a job done…' and he praises you for another page." He asks looking at me.

"Well I needed away from Bon Temps…my grandmother and brother passed away and I just couldn't stay." I said… I refused to let the emotions get ahold of me, instead I focus on the emerald stone in my bracelet.

"I am sorry to hear that...what happen?" He asked in pure sincerity. I felt my eyes tear up and shake my head no…I am not ready to talk about it. He looks at me and I meet his gaze this time. Again his eyes remind me of the sea. It is so breathtaking. I feel peace come over me again. I feel my shoulders relax, and my head stop hurting. I realize he is speaking, so I try to listen.

"But I have read your resume and I talked with Merlotte…I think you would be perfect for this job. If you want it…it's yours." He said. I looked up at him in surprise. Really? That was it? He was just going to give me the job. I got the job? I looked at him for the second time since I walked in and smiled.

"Really? Thank you!" I said very excitedly. I forgot why I didn't want the job and in my joy I felt my shield slip. I froze.

"Yes really, now can you start tonight? I read that you have bar tended before? My childe Pam is working the bar tonight, she will help you. If you are worried about what to wear than stop I have some black shorts and a Fangtasia shirt you can have." He said. "Miss Stackhouse?" He asked. I realize that I am still frozen. It takes me a second to realize that I cannot hear anything. I focus on his mind, seeing if this is true. Nothing. I cannot believe it! I can't hear him! If I had known that I could not hear vampires, I would have tried to work here way before now! I realize he is still calling my name. I focused on him and smiled for the first time. Not my "crazy Sookie" smile but a real one.

"Yes sir." I said all too happily. He keeps staring at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Yes, well here." He hands me the shirt and shorts to wear. I look at the outfit and grin, looks about what I wore to Merlotte's. I was afraid I would have to wear something showier. "There is a bathroom right there," he points to the door on the side of his desk. I guess that means I can go get changed. I nod and make my way towards the door. He watches as I open the door and go in. Once I am inside I quickly change, still amazed at how quiet it is. To my relief the outfit fits! As I pick up my jeans and button up I realize that I forgot to ask if I can wear my bracelet. I hope so. When I walk out, my new boss in on the computer typing away.

"Um sir?" I ask. He looks up at me and his fangs run out. I feel a jolt of excitement shoot through me. Wow those are so beautiful. How I wish I could run my tongue on one. I realize what I just think and blush.

"Yes Miss Stackhouse?" He asks, I can hear the smile in his voice so I look up to see if one is one his beautiful face. It was. A beautiful fangy smile. Desire ripples though me, and I gasp at the sudden feeling. What is wrong with me?

"Um, may I please wear my bracelet?" I ask shyly, looking down. I hear a chuckle and look up.

"Yes you may Miss Stackhouse." He replies and stares at me amused. I suddenly feel like my skin is on fire. I look down to see if it is.

"Call me Sookie!" I say in a breathless rush. I hear him hum. Looking up at him again I find myself in trance. Beautiful. I didn't realize he got up until his face was inches from mine. My legs feel weak.

"Breath Sookie," he breaths into my face, his cool breath smells of vanilla and sea. I do as he says and gasp in a breath of air. I feel his strong arms go around me and as his skin touches mine, I feel energy run though us. He doesn't let go. Instead pulls me tight into his embrace. A moan of containment escapes my mouth but this time I am not so shy. I do not blush nor do I pull away like I would have if anyone else had their arms around me. I lean closer in and rest on his wide chest. He smells sweet, I don't ever want to let go.

"Call me Eric." He says still holding me. I feel my head nod. Suddenly the door opens.

"Master, are you about to have a snack? Is that my little helper tonight?" I hear a beautiful voice. It is made of music. I turn to face the intruder only to see the beautiful vampire that led me in here.

"Pam…This is Sookie. Are we about to open?" He asks her, not letting go of me.

"Yes Master. Now can I have her, I need to set up the bar." She says to him. I hear him sigh in disappointment and then he lets go of me. "Come Sookie, we have work that needs to be done." I dizzily follow her, not realizing I still have my shield down. As I enter the main club I hear it. _Hope he fucks me. I want to get in there. I hope master notices me. I want pain. FUCK I hope they don't find out I'm a cover cop. I don't want to be here. SEX I need sex. Bite me bitchs!_ My head pounds and I grip it to stop the noise. I put my shield up and look at Pam, to see if she notices. She did notice, but I shake my head quickly. She nods and leads me to the bar. "You do know how to mix drinks right?" She asks. I nod. Of course I did, Jay thought me. "Is there anything you don't know?" she asked me with a smirk.

"No ma'am, when it comes to mixing drinks 'I'm a natural' as my brother used to tell me." I say looking down. Thinking about Jason hurts.

"Alright sweetheart." She says. I look up at her and she is smiling at me. Not even her fangy one! As she opens her mouth to say something I feel them. A wave of people enter the club. I keep my shield tight and start working. It was really easy, I always enjoyed mixing drinks and talking to people…when I wasn't in their mind. I work for a while before my head started to hurt. That meant I didn't have very long with my shield. It never held for as long as I liked. One thing I hated about it. As it started to slip, I plastered on my crazy Sookie smile and continued to work. Both humans and vampires were in the bar. A first since this is really my first meeting any. I know I should have come when they came out of the coffins but I had so many problems with my family. I didn't want to leave them alone. And on top of that my shield broke.

"Ms?" the person in front of me question. A human male who looked a little young. I focused on him as I felt my shield completely fall. _I hope I don't get caught. So far the fake ID worked. She is so hot! I would rather have her than some vampire._

"May I see you ID?" I question him. He looks startled and Pam is watching me.

"Why?" He asks rather rudely. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. She will totally know it's fake._ I hold out my hand for it and let it be known I am not serving him a drink until I see it. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. After a second a fake ID was given to it. I study it and notice that the patterns didn't match up, that's how I'll go about it than.

"This is so fake." I state to him. _Fuck Chris said that no one would be able to tell! Shit if my father finds out! Fuck. I need to get out of here. That bitch! "_ I think you should leave." I said. He nodded and tried to grab his fake ID. I smirked, did he really think I was giving it back. He understood because he stood up and quickly left. I looked over to Pam to see her smiling a fanging smile at me.

"Thank you, I did not realize he was underage." She said looking at the fake ID.

"Well he looked a little young to me and his ID, see the reflection patterns? They do not match the normal ID patterns. It's a good fake." I said giving it to her. She put it in her pocket and back to work we went. _Shit I need back up. This place is going to be raided! Haha fuck them! I'm a cop you bitchs. You will never know what hit you!_ I look to the man who just got to the bar. I made why way to him. _Holy fuck. I would love to do things to her. Show her who is daddy._ I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. "What can I get you" I said. Ignoring his thoughts.

"I want you? What is a cutie like yourself doing at a place like this?" He asked. I rolled my eyes to myself but flirted back.

"Well what is an undercover cop like you doing here? And what can I get you…myself not an option." I said. Pam was by me in a flash.

"A cop?" she asked with a fangy smile. He looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked. Really? Jason was such a good cop, he would have stood his ground.

"Really now…what are you doing here?" Pam questioned him

"Leaving." He replied. I watch as he leaves but before he is out the door a vampire has him. They do something to his mind. _I am leaving. I will not come back. I did not see anything bad. This is a good place._ He kept repeating that in his mind. What is that? I realize I am just standing here and go back to work.

By the end of the night I had discovered at least 20 underage kids, a cop, two drug dealers that were dealing in the bathroom, and a lot of people who were selling or getting v. I couldn't really say those out loud. I mean it would be too obvious and on top of that my head hurt so badly. After cleaning up Pam said Eric wanted to see me. When go to the door I came out of and knock.

"Enter" I hear his voice. As I walk in my body relaxes. "Sookie, I head how eventful your night has been." He said standing up and walking to me. Even though I am more relaxed my head hurts. I start crying. I feel his arms go around me. "Sookie?" he asks holding me. I felt safe. I laid my head on his perfect chest.

"My head…" I sobbed out. In a flash I was in his lap, my face buried in his chest, his hands running though my hair. Willing some of the pain out. I start crying harder. This time that I cry because I have never been embraced like it. No one has ever cared for me like this. I wonder what he would say if he knew my secret.

"Sookie, what is wrong?" He asks. I pull back to look at him. He looks like an angel.

"I have a disability…" I say rather snoty. He studies me.

"What is that?" He asks. I thinking about it and look deep in his eyes.

"I can read minds." I say than everything goes blank.


End file.
